


A Night You Won't Forget

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Jackson runs into Isaac while out at a club in Paris.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	A Night You Won't Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> Written for Day 7 of Jackson Rarepair Week: Free Choice.
> 
> The M rating is me being safe after agonizing over the rating for 20 minutes.
> 
> For Adri, who gave me this idea/inspiration 💜

Jackson looks around at all the sweating, writhing bodies and frowns. This wasn’t exactly what he expected when he told Malia and Kira he’d go out with them tonight. He thought maybe dinner and a few drinks at a small, quiet bar. But it certainly hadn’t been a club. Of all the places they could have gone in Paris and they chose this place.

“You could at least try and look like you’re having fun,” Malia calls over to him. 

“This isn’t really my scene,” Jackson mutters.

From the way she rolls her eyes, she had no issues hearing him. “It could be.”

“It’s not.”

“Whatever,” Malia says, downing the rest of her drink. He doesn’t know why she even bothered. It’s not as if it can do anything for her. Yet another way to keep up appearances he supposes. “We’re dancing.”

She grabs Kira’s hand and starts pulling her towards the dancefloor. 

“You could join us,” Kira calls back.

Jackson’s tempted to say no. But it’s either join them on the dancefloor or sit at the bar by himself. So he stands up and follows after them, pushing his way through the crowd of moving bodies. He catches sight of them, already wrapped around each other as they move to the beat, but they’re not alone.

It’s been years since the last time Jackson saw Isaac Lahey, but he’d still know him anywhere. His hair is longer now, his muscles more defined under the tight shirt he’s wearing. He’s shed the scarves he used to wear, leaving his neck on full display. Jackson has a sudden urge to lick it. 

He shakes the thought away and continues to make his way towards his friends. Isaac meets his eyes as he approaches and Jackson’s steps falter at the slow grin that spreads across his lips as he looks him over, clearly checking him out the way Jackson had just done.

Malia shoves at his arm, “Come on, man. Don’t just stand there. _Dance_.”

“I don’t dance,” Jackson tells her.

Isaac snorts, “Oh I know that’s not true.”

“What?”

“Come on,” Isaac says, stepping closer. “I know you can dance. You just need a partner.”

Malia and Kira share a look before Malia takes Kira’s hand and starts pulling her away, leaving Jackson and Isaac alone. Isaac’s swaying his hips in front of him, an easy smile on his face. Jackson is mesmerized. Isaac sways closer, crowding into Jackson’s space. He puts his hands on Jackson’s hips, using them as a guide as he urges them to move. Jackson takes the hint and starts to move, giving himself over to the music and Isaac by extension. It’s been a long time since he danced like this, but it’s easy falling into the rhythm. Everything else seems to fall away, except for the music the way their bodies move together. 

Isaac’s body shifts ever closer as he snakes an arm around Jackson’s waste and pulls him flush against him. Isaac grinds their hips together and Jackson’s mouth falls open as a wave of pleasure hits him. He wants to chase it, but he’s all too aware they’re still in a club, surrounded by people.

"What are you doing?" he grits out.

"I want a redo," Isaac says, his voice low but still unmistakable, even over the roar of the music. 

"What?"

Isaac smirks and runs a hand up Jackson's chest, his nails dragging across the fabric of his shirt and then his skin as he reaches his neck and moves up to graze against his scalp. 

"The last time we danced like this you weren't exactly yourself," Isaac tells him. "But I bet you don't remember, do you?"

"I don't."

Isaac leans in closer, his warm breath blowing across Jackson's sweaty skin and making him shiver, as he whispers in his ear. "Don't worry. I'll make tonight a night you won't forget."

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep," Jackson tells him. 

"I always keep my promises," Isaac says. "The question is, can you handle it?"

Jackson studies his face. The lust there is undeniable. But under the cockiness is a hint of vulnerability, as if he's expecting Jackson to reject him. 

Jackson can't have that. Instead of speaking he tangles a hand in Isaac's curls and pulls him in for a kiss. His lips are hard and unyielding against Isaac's, but Isaac never wavers. His kisses Jackson back like he's starving for it. 

"Do you live close?" Jackson asks him. 

Isaac nods quickly, "Yeah. A few blocks from here."

"Good, then take me home."

Isaac’s eyes flash for the briefest of moments. To anyone looking it could have been a trick of the lights. But Jackson knows what it means. Isaac grabs his hand and pulls him towards the door of the club. Their footsteps are hurried as they make their way down the nearly deserted streets. Jackson has a moment to think that he probably should have told Malia and Kira he was leaving before all rational thought leaves his mind when Isaac pushes him against a door and kisses him. 

“Please tell me this is your place,” Jackson mumbles against his lips.

Isaac chuckles and bites his lips with just a hint of fang. Jackson groans and pulls him in for another kiss, no longer caring where the hell they are. He just needs his hands on Isaac.

He stumbles back when the door behind him opens suddenly, and then Isaac is shoving past him, into the apartment. “Well,” Isaac says, grinning over his shoulder as he moves down the fall. “Are you coming or not?”

“I damn well better be if you dragged me here,” Jackson mutters, following Isaac down the hall and into his bedroom.

Isaac laughs and shoves Jackson, until he falls back onto the bed. “Don’t act like this is such a chore. You know you’ve been enjoying yourself.” He leans down until he’s hovering over him. “Now take off your damn shoes and start getting undressed.”

Jackson tries. He does. He yanks his shoes and socks off, followed by his shirt. His hands are on his pants when he looks up and catches sight of Isaac, standing there in nothing but his tight boxer briefs. He’s gorgeous like this, all lean pale skin that seems to glow in the moonlight peeking through the curtain. He lifts his head and catches Jackson’s eyes with a smirk. “I thought I told you to get undressed.”

“Maybe you’re just too distracting,” Jackson tells him.

Isaac moves closer. He shoves at Jackson’s chest until he falls back against the mattress. Jackson scoots back until his head is on the pillows and Isaac follows. He hovers over him, his eyes raking over Jackson like an animal taking in its prey. And god, isn't that a fitting description?

Isaac crawls up his body, his eyes ever leaving Jackson’s. His hands dance across his skin on his chest, the touch light and teasing. 

“I want to fuck you,” Isaac murmurs against his ear, and Jackson shudders. “Can I?”

“Fuck yes,” Jackson hisses, his hands sliding across Isaac’s bare skin, never able to settle. “Anything.”

It’s a lot of control to give over, and in the past Jackson would have hated it. He would have told Isaac to fuck off. But he’s grown. Now the thought of Isaac pressing him down into the mattress and fucking his brains out has his head spinning with desire. 

He needs this. 

“Don’t worry,” Isaac says, as if he’s reading his mind. “I’ve got you.”

Jackson doesn’t answer. He surges up and kisses Isaac. It’s all teeth and tongues, fueled by years of pent of desire. 

Isaac promised him a night he wouldn’t forget, and he more than keeps that promise. As well as a promise to keep Jackson coming back for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
